Acceleration detecting devices are well known in intricate mechanical form. Formerly they were quite bulky and composed of a relatively large number of parts which made for complex fabrication processes at considerable expense. With the advent of semiconductor devices, some of the intricate bulk, complexity and expense has been reduced. Semiconductor acceleration and/or pressure devices of the "leaf spring" type have been developed for sensing in a direction normal to the plane of the semiconductor chip. This limitation alone is critical in a majority of applications, the most common of which is that of sensing in more than one degree of freedom. A number of acceleration detection arrangements are based on sensing a capacitive component that varies with the degree of acceleration. Often these arrangements are too complex for use other than in cases of absolute necessity. The applications for these devices have increased considerably in the last few years whereby an inexpensive, compact, unitary, reliable and rugged acceleration detecting device is needed.